comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Batman (Earth-1939)
''Batman is an American live-action television series based on the DC Comics superhero Batman, originally created by Bob Kane and Bill Finger. Developed by William Lawton Yan Silva Galan, and Aaron Miller in collaboration with Alfred Gough and Andrew Kriesberg and featuring Steven S. DeKnight and The Russo Brothers as show runners and head writers, as well as Matthew Vaughn as the director. The series serves as a reboot of the Batman media franchise. It follows the adventures of billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne, who, after witnessing his mother and father's murder at the hands of a mugger, returns to his beloved Gotham City to wage a one-man war on crime, taking the identity of a masked vigilante known as Batman. The series sticks close to the comic book continuity, and adds elements from both the comics and the Nolan films, as well as introducing new themes and characters. 'Batman 'premiered with a two-and-a-half hour pilot on HBO on October 26, 2014; it was positively received by critics; subsequent episodes have also received critical acclaim as well. USA Network executives have confirmed that the first season of World's Greatest Detective will be ??? episodes long. Cast and Characters Main Characters *Karl Urban as Batman / Bruce Wayne **David Mazouz as Bruce Wayne, Age 13 *Erica Durance as Lois Lane *Hugh Laurie as Alfred Pennyworth *Bryan Cranston as Commissioner James Gordon *Morgan Freeman as Lucius Fox *Yuliya Snigir as Selina Kyle / Catwoman Recurring Characters The following is a list of characters that are, or at one time were, a recurring guest on the series; they are listed in alphabetical order as sorted by their last name. These include the most prominently featured antagonists and the main non-starring protagonists. *Michael Shannon as Black Mask / Roman Sionis *Hayley Atwell as Phantasm / Andrea Beaumont *Hafþór Júlíus Björnsson as Bane *Jason Boyega as Waylon Jones / Killer Croc *Alice Braga as Detective Renee Montoya *Emily Blunt as Vesper Fairchild *Willem DaFoe as Joe Chill / Red Hood / The Joker *Peter Dinklage as Mad Hatter / Jervis Tetch *Taron Egerton as Jason Todd / Robin / Red Hood *Michael Emerson as Professor Pyg / Lazlo Valentin *Eva Green as Poison Ivy / Pamela Isley *Jackie Earle Haley as Victor Zsasz *Dwayne Johnson as Detective Crispus Allen *Doug Jones as Mister Freeze / Victor Fries *Toby Jones as Oswald "The Penguin" Cobblepot *John Malkovich as Professor Hugo Strange *Drew Roy as Richard Grayson / Robin / Nightwing *Jared Leto as TBD / J-Man *Toby Leonard Moore as Great White Shark / Warren White *Nick Mundy as Detective Harvey Bullock *Pedro Pascal as Rā's al Ghūl *Margot Robbie as Harleen Quinzel / Harley Quinn *Thomas Brodie-Sangster as Anarky / Lonnie Machin *Andy Serkis as Clayface / Basil Karlo *David Tennant as Jack Ryder *Matt Smith as The Riddler / Enigma / Edward Nygma *Ben Affleck and Karl Urban as Thomas Elliot / Hush / Wrath *Joe Manganiello as Arnold Flass *Kerry Washington as Amanda Waller *Stephen Lang as Slade Wilson / Deathstroke the Terminator Other Characters The following is a supplementary list of recurring guest stars, which includes characters that appear briefly in multiple episodes, but have little to no real world content to justify an entire section covering their in-universe histories. *Richard Armitage as Thomas Wayne *Carla Gugino as Martha Wayne *Dave Bautista as Bird (To Be Renamed) *John Cho as Lawrence "The Squid" Loman *Mike Colter as Officer Aaron Cash *Natalie Dormer as Nora Fries *Brad Dourif as Dr. Jason Woordrue *Freddie Highmore as James Gordon, Jr. *Thomas Kretschmann as Ferris Boyle *Jeffrey Tambor as Warden / Mayor Quincy Sharp Spinoff(s) *The Cold Cold Heart (Miniseries) *Under The (Red) Hood *The Outsiders Trivia *The show's large and star-studded cast reunites many actors from films and series they'e appeared in with each other before: **Willem DaFoe, Michael Shannon, Dave Bautista and Brad Dourif from ''My Son, My Son, What Have Ye Done? **Pedro Pascal, Natalie Dormer, Thomas Brodie-Sangster, Peter Dinklage and Hafþór Júlíus Björnsson'' from ''Game of Thrones. **Jared Leto and Margot Robbie from Suicide Squad. *The idea for Nick Mundy to be cast as a Harvey Bullock actually came from Mundy himself. When Nick, a lifelong Batman fan, heard about the show when it was being made, he pitched the idea of having the Rock and himself as buddy cops in Gotham to Steven S. DeKnight, though he expected to be turned down. Surprisingly, Steven liked the idea and wrote it into the show. Initially they were only supposed to be semi-regular characters, but they became so popular that the show's producers decided to increase they're prominence. **This is the second time Nick Mundy has been cast with a professional wrestler in a buddy cop role. Category:Created by Draft227 Category:Created by RoninTheMasterless Category:Created by Red Average Category:Realities Category:Television Shows Category:Earth-1939